Unexpected Journey (Unexpected Series: Book Two)
by Hero Is My King
Summary: A chance encounter causes a whole mess of confusion. With time and understanding, love will always win. OC/Chris Hero. OC/Aleister Black. Co-written with SweetGA07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I own nothing but Lisette. Logan belongs to SweetGA07 who's also my co-author and a huge part of every story I write! Please read and review to let us know what you think. Enjoy!**

Looking down at the test in her hand, Lisette Davidson felt like the room was spinning. One night a little over a month ago she had made a mistake, a stupid drunken mistake and now it was something she'd be paying for for the rest of her life. " _Pregnant_. Oh God, this can't be right...it just _can't_!" Panic began to set in as she stared at the test and paced back and forth. "How could I have been so fucking stupid?! Dammit!" She threw the test in the trash can, the sight of it making her want to scream and cry at the same time. She sagged against the wall, sliding down to the floor as she dropped her head in her hands. The sound of her cell phone ringing caused her to jump and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket, sighing when she saw her sister's name. "Hello?"

 _"Lissy, it's me. What's wrong? You sound like you're crying."_

"Nothing Lo, what's up? Now isn't exactly a good time."

 _"Aleister and I were wondering if you wanted to go out and have a drink with us tonight."_ Logan Black asked and Lisette sighed.

"Not tonight Lo, I just don't feel like it."

 _"Come on Lissy, please! We haven't been out together in a while. Aleister's bringing a friend of his and I think you'd really like him."_ Logan said and Lisette rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you about trying to play matchmaker?"

 _"I'm not, I swear! I just think you'd really like this guy if you met him."_

Knowing her sister wasn't going to give up, Lisette stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Fine, I'll go but I'm not drinking and don't get your hopes up about me and this guy alright?"

 _"That's fine, you won't regret this I promise!"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lisette adjusted her skirt as she walked into the bar and she immediately spotted Logan who was waving at her. "Hey sis."

Logan stood up with a smile on her face and hugged her sister. "You made it, I'm so glad!"

She smiled and turned to her brother-in-law. "Hey Aleister."

"Hi Lisette, how are you?"

"Alright I guess. So where's this friend of yours Lo wants me to meet?"

Aleister looked over her shoulder and smiled. "This is him now."

Lisette turned around and she gasped when she saw the man walking towards her. " _You_!"


	2. Chapter 2

" _You_!"

Chris Hero stopped in his tracks, stunned to see the woman who had haunted his thoughts for the past month and a half standing in front of him. "Lisette?"

"Lissy? What's going on? How do you know Chris?"

Lisette jumped and turned to look at her sister. "Lo, I'm sorry. I can't...I gotta go!" She exclaimed, running out of the bar before anyone could stop her.

"Chris what the hell was that all about? How do you know my sister?"

"Your sis...oh hell." He was in shock, his mind unable to process the fact that the woman he couldn't stop thinking about was the sister of his best friend's wife. "Logan I had no idea she was your sister, I swear!"

"How do you know her though?"

"It's a long story honey. You need to go find her though and make sure she's alright, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how the hell you know my sister and why her knowing you just made her run out of here like her ass was on fire!

Logan, please!

"No! Now I..."

"Logan, go baby. I can take care of this but you need to go check on Lisette, alright?" Aleister spoke up and Logan turned to look at him. It s ok, go on.

"Fine. You better tell me what the hell is going on when you get home tonight though." Logan grumbled, leaning over to kiss him. She glared up at Chris before walking out of the bar in search of her sister.

"Well, that was interesting." Aleister said, chuckling and Chris looked at him.

"Dude, you have no idea!"

"Sit down and tell me about it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Lisette sat in her car, barely able to breathe and she couldn't get her body to stop shaking. "I can't fucking believe it." She muttered, jumping when someone tapped on her car window and she turned to see Logan standing there. She sighed and rolled the window down. "Yeah?"

"Want to tell me what the hell that was all about Lissy?"

"Not here, let's go back to my house."

"Alright, let's go then." Logan said, walking around and getting in the passenger side of the car.

Chris sat down with a sigh, still unable to believe what had just happened. "You remember that woman I told you about? The one I met in the bar when I went out about a month or so ago?"

"Yeah? What about oh shit..." Aleister hissed, realization dawning on him. "That was _Lisette_?!"

"Well, I didn't know it at the time but yeah, apparently it was. I swear man, I had no idea she was Logan's sister!"

"I believe you, calm down. Shit...Logan is gonna flip." Aleister said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Any idea why she ran out of here like that?"

"The shock of seeing me I guess. She was gone when I woke up the next morning and never left her number or anything so I'm assuming she thought she was never going to see me again."

"What are you going to do now?" Aleister asked and Chris groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I have no fucking clue man. Can you give me her address or at least her phone number?"

"If it was just up to me, hell yeah I would but I'm not risking Logan s wrath. Let me talk to her tonight and I'll let you know what's going on tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks man, I appreciate it. Shit...I need a drink."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan watched as Lisette paced back and forth in the living room of her house. Will you sit down and tell me what the hell is going on? Damn Lissy, I've never seen you act like this. "How the hell do you know Chris?"

Lisette sighed and sat down on the couch next to her sister. "Technically I don't know him."

"Huh?"

"About a month and a half ago when you were on the road with Aleister I went out to a bar one night. I met this really, really hot guy and we had a few drinks. I wasn't drunk but I was feeling really good and before I knew it we ended up back at his house. Things got hot and heavy fast and God, it was some of the best sex of my fucking life. The next morning I woke up and felt like a complete slut you know me Lo, you know I don't do things like that so I got the hell out of there before he woke up. I had put the whole thing out of my mind until earlier today."

"Earlier today? What happened earlier today?"

"I was supposed to start last week and I never did. I tried to play it off as stress or some shit but today I finally took a pregnancy test and it was positive." Lisette whispered and Logan gasped.

"You're _pregnant_?!"

"That's what the test said. I made an appointment for tomorrow to find out for sure."

"You're _pregnant_. By _Chris_?!"

"Yes Lo! Jesus I m not a slut woman, I don t go sleeping around with everyone who crosses my path!" Lisette exclaimed, jumping up to resume her pacing.

"I know that Lissy, calm down! I'm just in shock, alright? You never mentioned this before and Chris sure as hell never told Aleister or I that he knew you."

"I didn't exactly give him my last name or family history so don t blame him, he had no idea that we re sisters."

"I get that, I do. What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?" Logan asked and Lisette stopped pacing to look at her in shock.

"Are you crazy?! No, I'm not going to tell him! I don't even know for sure if I m actually pregnant or not."

"If you are though, he deserves to know Lissy. He s a good guy, trust me. Aleister has known him for years, he s one of the ones who trained Aleister and they've been friends ever since. I've known him pretty much since the day I met Aleister and he s one of the sweetest guys I've ever met."

"And therein lies the problem! I don't do sweet Lo, you know that."

"How well has that worked out for you again? Find out for sure if you're pregnant or not then at least talk to him, alright?" Logan said, standing up to give her sister a hug and Lisette sighed.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"I guess that's the best I can ask for right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisette swung her legs back and forth, nervous as hell as she waited for the doctor to come in the room. The door opened and she jumped, her heart pounding as the doctor walked in the room with a smile on her face. "Miss Davidson, how are you feeling today?"

"Nervous to be honest with you."

"That's completely understandable so I won't make you wait any longer." Dr. Thomas said as she thumbed through Lisette's chart and she looked up with an even bigger smile. "Congratulations Miss Davidson, you are indeed pregnant."

"Oh God." Lisette gasped, feeling her whole world turning upside down as she began to get sick to her stomach.

"Are you alright? Is this news you weren't hoping for?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Well, there are options..." The doctor started to say and Lisette shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. This baby is here now and I'm not going to do anything like that, I'll figure things out. Thank your Dr. Thomas."

The doctor smiled and shook Lisette's hand. "You're welcome Miss Davidson and good luck. Stop out front and we ll get you all set up for your next appointment."

"I will and thank you again." Lisette waited until the doctor walked out of the room before she broke down in tears. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, taking a deep breath before she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called her sister.

 _"Hello?"_

"Lo, it's me"

 _"And?"_

"I'm pregnant Lo. Oh God, what am I going to do?" Lisette whispered as she began to cry again.

 _"Calm down sis, it's going to be ok. We'll figure something out I promise Aleister and I will be there to help you every step of the way. But Chris..."_

"Lo I can't even think about him right now, seriously. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that a mistake I made has changed my life forever."

 _"I know sweetie. I promise you that it's all going to be fine, ok? I'm heading to your house in a few minutes so I ll be there waiting for you when you get there."_

{}{}{}{}{}

"Thank you sis." Lisette said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Aleister asked as he walked in the living room, having heard the tail end of the conversation Logan was having on the phone. "What did she find out?"

"She's pregnant, the doctor confirmed it."

"He has a right to know baby."

"I know that Daddy and I agree with you completely but that has to be Lisette's decision we can't be the ones to tell him." Logan said, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on her chest.

"And what if she decides she's not going to tell him?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it but I know Lisette she'll do the right thing once she can get everything straight in her head."

"I hope you're right baby because I don't like knowing this and not telling him, he's one of my best friends and he deserves to know that he's going to be a dad." Aleister stated as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I know baby. I'm heading over there now to wait for her so I can be there for her, I'll try to talk to her again about telling him."

"Please do." He hugged her tightly and kissed her again. "Be careful, I love you."

"I will, I love you too."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan looked up from the magazine she had been looking through when the front door opened and Lisette walked in the house. "Oh Lissy..." She jumped off the couch and ran over to her sister, pulling her into a tight hug. "You doing ok?"

"I'm numb and in shock more than anything. I know already that I'm going to keep the baby, it's not the baby's fault that this happened so that's already settled. As for everything else? I don't have a fucking clue what I'm going to do Lo, I really don't."

"You need to tell Chris Lissy, he has a right to know and he can help you through it."

"I told you that I can't even think about him right now Lo." Lisette said, pulling away from her and walking into the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and opened it, taking a long drink before twisting the cap back on. "I'm not even sure I am going to tell him. I have a good, steady job and I can very well raise this baby on my own."

"Nobody's saying that you can't Lissy. All I m saying, all Aleister is saying is that you need to tell Chris. He's the father of that child and he has a right to know about it."

"Don't you think I know that?! God Logan, give me time to get my head wrapped around this! I'm thirty years old, single and pregnant by a man I don't even really know!" Lisette yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I know. You're right, I'm sorry sis. I won't say anything about it again until you re ready to talk about it. Is there anything you need?" Logan asked and Lisette shook her head.

"Not right now, no. I just want to go lay down and take a nap for a while so I don't have to even think about anything for a while."

"Alright." Logan walked over and hugged her again, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going to head back home but if you need anything you call me, no matter what time of the day or night it is ok?"

"Ok, I will. Thank you Lo, for everything I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"It's fine Lissy. You have a lot on your mind right now so it's understandable, no big deal. You just go get some rest and call me later when you get up, alright?"

"Alright." Lisette waited until she heard Logan walk out of the house before draining the rest of her water and throwing the bottle in the trash. She made her way into the bedroom and walked into the bathroom, using it before washing her hands and walking. Lisette stripped her clothes off and got under the covers, resting her hand on her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry baby, you deserve to come into the world in a better way than this but I promise to love you." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisette stared at the blinking cursor on her computer screen, having gone over the same document at least ten times now because she couldn't concentrate. She was exhausted from not being able to sleep with all the thoughts running through her mind and now morning sickness had kicked in so she could barely keep anything down. Her cell phone rang causing her to jump and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Hey sis, it's me. You want to go get some lunch? I have a long break before my next client."_

Lisette smiled, her sister was a successful tattoo artist and constantly busy and she was so proud of her. "I'd love to but the thought of eating anything makes me want to vomit. How about I grab something for you and we can meet in the park by the shop?"

 _"Sounds good. Grab me some Mexican will you? You know what I like."_

"Sure. Meet you there in a half hour."

{}{}{}{}{}

Lisette got out of the car, relieved to not be surrounded by the smell of food anymore. She spotted Logan sitting at a picnic table and grabbed the bag of food as well as her ginger ale before making her way over to her sister. "Hey Lo."

Logan smiled and got up, giving her sister a quick hug before taking the food from her. "Thanks Lissy. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I can't sleep because I'm still trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do and then morning sickness has finally decided to rear its ugly head. Basically the only thing I can keep down is ginger ale and sometimes crackers, it all depends."

"When is your next doctors appointment?"

"Next week to make sure everything is going well and some routine blood work."

"Let me know what day and time and I'll go with you. Have you given anymore thought to telling Chris?"

"It's all I've been thinking about to be honest with you but I haven't decided yet. I'm still trying to get it all sorted out in my head and I'm scared Lo." Lisette admitted, tears forming in her eyes as Logan pulled her into another hug.

"I know you are sweetie and I understand but you need to make a decision soon, ok? If you do decide to tell him, the longer you wait, the more upset he might be that you waited so long."

"Yeah, I know. I'll figure it out soon, I promise."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris took a long drink from his beer as he stood and looked out the window.

"You ok Chris?" Logan asked, walking up and resting a hand on his back.

"Yeah honey, I'm ok. I'm sorry I'm not better company tonight but I have a lot on my mind."

"Is it my sister?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I know I only really met her that one night we were together but I don't understand what I did that was so wrong for her to act like she did when she was with you and Aleister."

"I don't think it's anything you did really...Lisette just has a lot on her mind right now." Logan said and he looked down at her in concern.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just found out some life changing news last week and it's really thrown her for a loop. It's nothing bad though so don't worry about it, she'll come around eventually."

Chris nodded and threw his beer bottle in the trash. He walked over to the refrigerator to get another one when something on the magnetic calendar stuck to the refrigerator caught his eye.

" **Lisette's OB appointment at 2!** " Was circled in red for the following Wednesday and his stomach dropped.

"Holy _shit_."

"What was that man?" Aleister asked, walking into the kitchen and Chris jumped.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I hate to do this man but I just remembered that there's something I need to take care of so I'm not going to be able to stay for dinner."

"Damn. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. This is just something I need to take care of tonight. Apologize to Logan for me would you?" Chris asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Sure, no problem. Give me a call tomorrow if you want."

"I will." Chris walked out of the house to his car, thankful that he had looked through Aleister's phone the day before at the gym and found Lisette's address.

Lisette had just curled up on the couch under a blanket with a glass of ginger ale when her doorbell rang. She sighed and put the glass on the coffee table, throwing the blanket off and walking over to the door. She opened it, her jaw dropping when she saw Chris standing there. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Talk about what? What are you doing here? How did you even find out where I live?!"

"I really don't want to stand outside and do this. Can I come in? Please?"

"Fine. I still want to know how the hell you found out where I live." Lisette mumbled, stepping back and holding the door open so he could walk in.

"Logan or Aleister didn't tell me if that's what you're worried about. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

She shook her head and shut the door, turning to look up at him in confusion. "You're the one who showed up here saying that we need to talk and now you're asking me if there's anything I need to tell you? What the hell are you on?"

"Do you really want to play the clueless card Lisette?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I'm not playing anything! I have no fucking clue what you're doing here or what the hell you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're pregnant with my child!" Chris shouted and Lisette stared at him in shock.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! I saw the appointment reminder tonight on Logan's calendar stuck to her refrigerator!"

"Ok, yeah...I'm pregnant but nobody said anything about it being yours!" Lisette yelled, immediately regretting it after the look that crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

Lisette sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry Chris. You're right...the baby is yours."

Chris took a deep breath and fell on the couch, running his hands over his face. "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I've been thinking about it since I found out but I was in shock so bad that I couldn't even process it myself, let alone even think about telling you."

"We have to get married." Chris stated, looking at her and Lisette's jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Lisette. You're pregnant with my child and I'm not about to let my baby grow up without me."

Lisette smiled and shook her head. "I get that Chris, I do and I respect the hell out of you for it but I'm not about to marry you just because of this baby. I don't even know you!"

"You'll get to know me once we're married."

"Oh my God Chris, no. I'm not marrying you so just drop it right now. I get you want to be in the baby's life and I wouldn't ever dream of stopping you but we don't have to get married for that to happen. Like I said, I don't even know you."

"So take a chance and get to know me. Let's do this thing right...sure it's a little backwards, there's no denying that but let me take you out on a date so we can get to know each other." Chris suggested and Lisette shook her head. "Why not?"

"You're a really nice guy don't get me wrong but...I don't date nice guys."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He asked, looking at her in confusion. "I like bad boys...Dominant men and I can just tell that you don't have a Dominant bone in your body."

"So what if I don't? How far has dating men like that gotten you?" Chris questioned and Lisette rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like Logan." She mumbled, sighing. "Alright Chris...one date, just one. That way you can see that it's never going to work between us and we can figure out another way to work out you being in the baby's life."

"You won't regret it, I promise."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan woke up the next morning and checked the time on her phone. Seeing had a voicemail, she quickly dialed the number to see who had called.

 _"Mrs. Black this is Tina from Dr. Barstow's office. Dr. Barstow would like to see you in the office today at 11:30 regarding the results of your test."_

Logan's eyes widened and she hung up the phone, jumping out of bed to get ready for the appointment which was now thirty minutes away.

Logan was nervous, there was no denying that and when the doctor walked in the room, her heart began to race.

"Good morning Mrs. Black. How are you today?"

"Morning Dr. Barstow. I'm pretty nervous to be honest with you." Logan admitted, shaking her hand and she laughed.

"Understandable. Well, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. You are indeed pregnant."

Logan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow. I have to say it's the news I was hoping for but it's still a shock."

"It can be, yes. How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. A little tired on occasion and I've had morning sickness a couple of times but nothing too bad yet." Logan replied and the doctor smiled.

"Excellent. Well, congratulations Mrs. Black. If you don't have any questions, we're done here. You just need to stop up front and make your next appointment."

"No questions doctor, thank you." Logan waited for the doctor to leave the room before getting dressed and walking out of the exam room.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan sat on the couch trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was pregnant and wondering just how in the hell she was going to tell Aleister about it. They had talked about having kids and she knew that he wanted them but she wasn't sure he wanted them quite this soon. Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she reached over to grab it off the coffee table. "Hello?"

 _"Logan? It's William Regal."_

"Uhm hello Mr. Regal what can I do for you?"

 _"I've told you, please call me William. Look I don't want to alarm you too much but your husband was injured tonight and he's in the hospital."_ William said and Logan immediately began to panic.

"What happened?"

 _"It was quite the freak accident actually."_

"William please! What happened?!" Logan exclaimed and he sighed.

 _"Calm down child. He was in a match with Tommaso who hit him with a low blow that landed wrong. We knew something was wrong and sent him to the hospital to get checked out."_

"Dammit!" Logan jumped up and grabbed her keys as well as her purse. "Is there any word on how he is?"

 _"At the moment it looks as though he has a torn groin which will naturally require surgery. That means..."_

"He's going to miss Takeover." Logan finished for him, sighing.

 _"Unfortunately I'm afraid so."_

"Great, he'll be so very happy about that. I'm heading out the door now so could you text me the name and address of the hospital where he is?"

 _"Of course, I'll do it now. Tell him I said to get well soon and Logan? Don't worry he's in good hands and he'll be better before you know it."_

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan hung up her phone and it immediately chimed with the text from William. She walked out the front door, locking it behind her and dialing her sister's number as she made her way to her car.

 _"Hello?"_

"Lissy?" Logan whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she got in the car and closed the door behind her.

 _"Lo? What's wrong sis?"_

"I just got a call from William Regal. Aleister was injured in his match tonight and he's in the hospital he's most likely going to have to have surgery. I'm heading to the hospital now."

 _"Oh my God! Text me the address of the hospital and I'll meet you there you don t need to be handling this by yourself."_ Lisette said and Logan laughed.

"You have no idea sis. I'll send you the address now and I'll see you there."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan sat in the emergency room waiting area, twisting the strap of her purse around her fingers. They had been running tests on Aleister since before she had gotten there and she had yet to see him so she felt like she was about to go out of her mind.

"Lo!"

She looked up and saw Lisette walking towards her and she jumped up to hug her sister. "Thank God you're here! I feel like I'm about to go crazy."

"What's going on? Have you seen him?" Lisette asked as they sat down beside each other.

"Not yet. He's been having tests done since before I got here so I'm waiting for them to let me know I can go back to see him."

"What the hell happened?"

"He was in a match with Ciampa who hit him with a low blow and somehow it went wrong. William told me it's believed he s got a torn groin and if that's true he's going to miss Takeover which is going to do nothing but piss him off." Logan explained and Lisette winced.

"Damn. I..."

"Logan Black?" A voice spoke up and they both turned to see a nurse standing there.

"That's me." Logan said, standing up and walking over to her. "How is my husband?"

"He's done with testing and now we just have to wait on the results. I can take you back to see him if you'd like." She said and Logan turned to Lisette who smiled.

"Go on, I'll be fine here. Just tell him I said hello."

Logan nodded and followed the nurse back to the room Aleister was in.

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister groaned in pain, so sore and uncomfortable it wasn't even funny. They had given him something to ease the pain when he first got to the hospital but it didn't seem to be helping much. He saw Logan walk into his room and he smiled a little. "Hey baby."

Logan walked over to him and leaned down to hug and kiss him. "How are you Daddy?"

"In a lot of pain but other than that I'm alright. How did you find out?"

"Regal called me to let me know. Scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry baby." He said, taking her by the hand just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Black? I'm Dr. Mason and I have the results of your tests."

"And?"

"I'm afraid that our concerns were justified you have a torn groin that is unfortunately going to require surgery." The doctor explained and Aleister sighed, his head dropping back against the pillow.

"When would you want to do the surgery?" Logan asked and the doctor glanced over at her. "I'm his wife." She stated and the doctor nodded.

"As soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow morning because the sooner we can get the surgery done, the faster we can get you onto the road to recovery."

"Exactly how long is the recovery time?" Aleister questioned, squeezing Logan's hand.

"There is no exact time but I'd say 3 weeks to start with, possibly longer depending on how well you're doing."

"Dammit." Aleister growled and Logan ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's going to be fine baby. I know you're upset about possibly missing Takeover but right now you need to focus on getting the surgery and getting better that's what really matters right now."

"Yeah, I know. It's just frustrating as hell because you know I've been training so hard for this match."

"I know."

"Schedule the surgery for as soon as you can doctor, please." Aleister said and the doctor nodded.

"I'll have the nurse set it all up and she'll bring you the information once it's done."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan sat in the surgery waiting room with Lisette sitting next to her as they waited for the surgery to be over." I wish they'd hurry up. I want to know what the hell is going on."

"You have to be patient Lo even though I know that's hard to do. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get something to drink do you want anything?"

"No but thanks anyway."

Lisette leaned over and gave her a quick hug before getting up and walking out of the waiting room.

"Lisette!"

She froze and turned around to see Chris walking towards her and she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Logan left me a message about Aleister's surgery and I just got it. Any word?" Chris asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing yet, he's still in surgery so it's a wait and see game. Logan's in the waiting room if you want to go in and see her."

"I will in a minute. How are you doing? You feeling ok?"

"I'm doing alright, still dealing with some nausea but other than that I haven't had any trouble." Lisette replied and he nodded.

"Where are you heading?"

"To get something to drink so could you go in and wait with Logan until I get back?"

"Sure."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Any word yet?" Lisette asked, walking back into the waiting room.

"Nothing and I..."

"Family of Aleister Black?" A nurse spoke up and Logan sighed.

"Finally. Over here." She called out, standing up.

"Your husband is out of surgery and in recovery right now. If you'll come with me, I'll take you to see him and the doctor will come in and talk to you as well."

"Thank you." Logan grabbed her purse and hugged her sister as well as Chris before following the nurse back to the recovery area.

{}{}{}{}{}

The doctor had just came in and told her that the surgery was successful and that he was happy with the results so now she sat waiting for Aleister to wake up. Logan ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, just happy that everything had went well.

Aleister groaned and slowly opened his eyes, smiling a little when he saw Logan. "Hey baby." He rasped, his throat and mouth dry.

Logan smiled and grabbed a glass of water, holding the straw to his lips so he could get a drink. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"I'll let you know once the drugs wear off. I'm so glad you're here."

"Yes Daddy, we're both here." Logan said, smiling at him and he looked at her in confusion as he lifted his head to look around.

"We?"

"Yeah. Before all this happened there was something that I found out and I was trying to figure out a way to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I haven't been feeling too good here lately so I went to the doctor last week to find out what was going on."

"And?"

"And you're going to be a dad Aleister." Logan informed him and he looked at her in shock, the fog from the drugs quickly lifting.

"You're _pregnant_?!"

"Yes."

"Oh baby, I'm so happy to hear that! Come here." He held his arms out and she laughed as she leaned down to hug and kiss him. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Aleister. Now you need to focus on getting better for yourself, for me and our baby."

"Yes ma'am I will."


	7. Chapter 7

Lisette sat in the waiting room of the doctors office leafing through a magazine as she waited to be called back. The front door to the office opened and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw who walked in. "What are you doing here?"

Chris smiled and walked over to sit down beside her. "Nice to see you too Lisette."

"Chris dammit! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Logan called me and told me about the appointment because she figured you wouldn't." Chris explained and she rolled her eyes.

"Because you didn't need to know!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"It's my baby too so I do need to know! I want to be here for you throughout it all...please don't try and keep me from doing that." Chris whispered and she sighed.

"You..." The door opened again and Logan walked in this time. "Lo you have a really big mouth, you know that right?"

Logan laughed and signed in before walking over and sitting down next to her sister. "I knew you wouldn't tell him yourself."

"Because..."

"Lisette?" A nurse spoke up and she turned to look at her. "You can come on back, we're ready for you. Hello Logan."

"Hi Denise. How are you?"

"Doing well. You have an appointment today too?"

"Yes, at three." Logan replied, smiling as she watched Chris get up and follow Lisette.

"Excuse me sir, you can't come back here."

Lisette turned around to see Chris standing right behind her. "It's alright Denise...he's the father."

"Oh...I thought he was here with your sister."

"He's here with us both Denise." Logan spoke up and Lisette groaned at the look on the nurse's face.

"Wait...what?!"

"What can I say? They both just couldn't resist me." Chris said, chuckling.

"Oh my God you two...knock it off!"

"That's right. I'm just the side piece though because he really wants Lisette more than he does me."

"I swear, I can't take either of you anywhere! Chris if you're coming back then come on. Otherwise you can stay out here with Logan!" Lisette exclaimed, glaring at him before walking in the back.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Lisette I'm sorry if we pissed you off even more out there. I was just joking around to try and make you laugh." Chris stated after the nurse had left the room and she sighed.

"You guys didn't piss me off. I'm sorry for snapping at you...my damn hormones are all over the place." Lisette whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry baby...it's ok." He jumped up and grabbed a tissue, handing it to her. "I should have thought about that and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lisette wiped her eyes and looked over at him. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I was mad about it at first but...I'm really glad you're here."

Chris smiled and walked over, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "There's no place I'd rather be."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris stared down in amazement at the picture in his hand. "I can't believe that tiny little thing is our baby." He whispered and Lisette watched him, something inside her feeling like it cracked open.

"It is hard to believe isn't it?"

He looked up from the picture and smiled at her. "Whatever happens between us...we did a good thing here Lisette."

"You two still here?" Logan spoke up and Lisette sighed, relieved she wouldn't have to respond to Chris.

"We decided to wait for you. Everything alright?"

"Everything looks good so far. What about you?"

"Look!" Chris exclaimed, holding out the picture for Logan to see. "That's our baby!" He said, pointing where the doctor showed him and Logan laughed.

"I see. Congratulations again." She glanced over and caught Lisette looking at Chris with what seemed to her to be a look of affection. "You ok Lissy?"

Lisette jumped, blushing as she turned to look at her sister. "Yeah...how's Aleister doing?"

Logan smiled and let the change of subject go without comment. "He's still in a good amount of pain but other than that he's doing alright. As a matter of fact, I need to get back home and check on him so I'll call you later sis." She gave Lisette and Chris both a hug before walking out of the office.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Well...thanks again for being here today Chris." Lisette said once they were outside by her car.

"I'm happy to have been here...thank you for letting me stay. Can I come to the next appointment?" He asked and she smiled.

"If you'd like to. You don't have to though."

"I want to, trust me. Lisette?"

"Yes?"

"You promised me a date so...will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Chris questioned and she sighed.

"I did promise that didn't I? Alright, I'll go to dinner with you...if for no other reason than to prove to you once and for all that you and I can never work."

"We'll see who proves what. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good...see you tomorrow." Lisette agreed, getting in her car and driving out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

_"So have you decided what you're going to wear?"_ Logan asked and Lisette rolled her eyes even though her sister couldn't see it over the phone.

"I haven't even decided if I'm actually going to go or not." Lisette replied, looking through her closet?

 _"What?! You can't back out now Lissy...he'll be there in less than an hour."_

"Which is exactly why I don't know if I want to go or not! You know my style Lo, I don't have a damn thing to wear that wouldn't make him think I'm a slut or something." Lisette mumbled and Logan laughed.

 _"And you say you don't like him but yet you're worried about whether he thinks you look like a slut or not."_

"Oh shut up!"

 _"Alright, alright...what were you wearing in the bar the night you two met?"_ Logan questioned and Lisette smiled.

"Jeans and a dark blue tank top."

 _"Well damn. That didn't take you very long to remember."_

"Like I told you...it was some of the best sex of my life and that's not easy to forget." Lisette said and Logan laughed.

 _"That good huh?"_

"Oh yes. By the way...how's Aleister doing?"

 _"He was asleep until just a few minutes ago. As a matter of fact, he just yelled for me so I need to get off here and go see what he needs."_ Logan responded and Lisette could hear the concern in her sister's voice.

"Alright, tell him I said hello and don't worry Logan...he'll be back on his feet in no time."

 _"I hope so. Give me a call tomorrow and let me know how the date went."_

"I will." Lisette hung up the phone and went back to looking through her closet.

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan walked into the bedroom and smiled at Aleister. "Hey Daddy. You need something?"

"Some water and you laying next to me."

"I can do both. Are you hungry? I made Caesar salad for lunch and there's some leftover." She said and he nodded.

"That sounds really good."

Logan walked over and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

{}{}{}{}{}

Lisette checked her reflection in the mirror, happy that she finally found the perfect dress. It was a spaghetti strap floor length red summer dress with a floral pattern. The doorbell rang and she jumped, surprised to realize that she was actually nervous. -

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris adjusted the collar of his dress shirt, picking a piece of lint off his suit jacket. He smiled when the door opened, his eyes widening when he saw Lisette. "Wow...you look beautiful."

Lisette blushed a little and smiled as she took in his white dress shirt, black suit jacket and dark blue jeans. "You look pretty good yourself. Do you want to come in or..."

"Actually we have reservations in about thirty minutes so we need to get going. You like Greek food, right?"

"I love it." Lisette replied, grabbing her purse and stepping out of the house. She locked the door and followed him to his car, smiling when he held the door open for her. "Thank you."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan walked back into the bedroom to see Aleister propped up against the pillows while he played a video game. "I got your salad and water Daddy. Do you need anything for pain?" She asked, carrying the tray over to him.

"No, it's not too bad right now. Are you going to sit with me?"

"Of course. I talked to Lisette a little while ago and she said to tell you hi."

Aleister nodded, chewing and swallowing a bite of salad. "She still going on a date with Hero tonight?"

"Yeah. She was freaking out because she couldn't find anything in her closet that she didn't think would make him believe she was a slut."

"He'd never think that about her no matter what she wore."

"I know that but you know how Lisette is."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Have you ever tried this place?" Chris asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the Sofra Mediterranean Grill.

"No but I've been wanting to try it for a while now."

"Good. Stay there." He got out of the car and went around, opening the door for her and holding out his hand. Lisette smiled and slipped her hand in his, allowing him to help her out of the car. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chris replied, holding on to her hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"So tell me...did you grow up around here?" Chris asked once they were seated and had ordered their meals.

"No, Logan and I moved here about five years ago. We lived together here until she and Aleister got together."

"Speaking of which, I have to ask...exactly how did they meet? She's the complete opposite of him." He said and Lisette laughed.

"That's definitely true. We were moving into a new apartment after our lease was up on our old one and we were struggling with getting some furniture in the place. It just happened to be the same apartment building Aleister lived in at the time and he was out in the parking lot with some friends of his. He saw us struggling and came over to ask if we needed help. They all helped us move in and by the time we were done, he had her agreeing to go out with him to dinner." She explained and he chuckled.

"That sounds like him alright."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan smiled when Aleister shifted on the bed so he could lay down with his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. "You ok Daddy?"

"I'm fine baby. I have a question for you." He said, smiling up at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly I haven't even thought about it because I've been so worried about you. As long as the baby's healthy, I don't mind either way. What about you?" Logan asked and he laughed.

"I want to say a girl but then I remember what I was like as a teenage boy and I don't want that around my daughter."

"Look at you being all protective and the baby isn't even born yet. Going to break out the shotgun next?" She questioned, giggling when he poked her side.

"Laugh it up baby. In all seriousness though, I'm like you...as long as the baby is healthy and you are too then I'm good with either."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Lisette?" Chris whispered, putting down his fork and looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I know that you don't think a relationship with me will work out because of your...needs but I really wish you'd give things between us a chance." He said and she sighed.

"Chris I have to know...why? Why are you so interested in me? Is it because of the baby? Because if it is..."

"It is and it isn't. You have to understand that night in the bar? That wasn't something I normally do. I don't go around picking up random women from bars or anywhere else for that matter but there was something that drew me to you. I'm not sure what it was but I know that it's still there."

"It's not normally something I do either to be honest with you." Lisette admitted and he smiled which nearly took her breath away.

"So what made that night different?"

"I really don't know other than the fact that I was extremely attracted to you. I could lie and say that I was drunk but I wasn't...I just wanted you."

"I have another question for you."

Lisette took a drink of her ginger ale and nodded. "What is it?"

"The night that we saw each other again with Logan and Aleister...why did you react that way? Was it because you never thought you'd see me again?"

"Partly, yes. It was also the fact that I had just taken a pregnancy test that afternoon and I was really freaking out."

"I see now. When you found out that you were pregnant did you ever think of..."

"Getting rid of it?" She finished for him and he nodded. "Never once entered my mind. It wasn't the baby's fault that we had sex without protection so I knew I was going to keep it no matter what."

{}{}{}{}{}

Logan yawned and Aleister chuckled. "What?"

"Tired baby?"

"Yeah, it's been a rough few days." She said, watching as he shifted on the bed again and held out his arms.

"Come here and let's take a nap."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So...did you have a good time tonight?" Chris asked as they stood on the front porch.

"Honestly? Yes, I did." Lisette replied and he smiled, something she feared was quickly becoming a weakness of hers because her stomach flipped every time he did it.

"I'm really happy to hear that because I did too. Does this mean you're willing to give me a chance?"

"It means that I'm willing to take it day by day and see how things go but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't hate me or take it out on the baby if I can't do things the way you need." She said, looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I promise you that neither of those things will happen." He whispered, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. Chris pulled back and looked into her eyes for a minute before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Lisette moaned and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair as she returned the kiss.

Chris reluctantly pulled away, both of them breathing heavy as he kissed her forehead. "I better go now baby."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She agreed, pulling her keys out of her purse and unlocking the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright...be careful driving home."

"I will." Chris gave her one last kiss before stepping off the porch and making his way towards his car.

Lisette watched him pull out of the driveway, waving at him as she walked into the house and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"How long are you going to keep me in suspense?" Logan asked and Lisette looked up from her menu, a look of confusion on her face.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't give me that Lissy! How did your date go last night?"

Lisette bit the inside of her jaw to keep from smiling and she shrugged. "It went alright I guess."

"That's it? Tell me what happened!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Chris asked as he walked in the house.

"In a little bit of pain but more restless than anything else. You know me...I hate sitting around and not being able to do much of anything." Aleister said and Chris nodded as he sat down in the recliner.

"True. You'll be back on your feet and in the gym before you know it."

"I sure as hell hope so. How did it go last night?"

"Really good I think. We talked about the way you met her and Logan." Chris stated and Aleister chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that day. Michael was here visiting and he told me I didn't stand a chance with her because she was too innocent."

"Logan? Innocent?"

"You say that now but picture her in a white tank top and cutoff shorts with pigtails. She was nowhere near the type of woman I went for but there was just something about her. I think I tried my best to scare her off without even realizing I was doing it but she stood toe to toe with me." Aleister recalled, smiling. "Enough about Logan and I though...what about you and Lisette?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"There's not a whole lot to tell. He took me to a Greek restaurant, we talked and then he took me home."

"Give it up Lissy, I know you and you have never been this tight lipped about any date you've ever been on so what happened?" Logan asked and Lisette sighed.

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Not a chance in hell. Now spill it."

{}{}{}{}{}

"It went a lot better than I thought it would simply because I didn't think she was seriously going to give it a chance."

"Because of her being a submissive." Aleister guessed and he chuckled at the look Chris gave him.

"You know about that?"

"Getting territorial already huh? Relax man, I only know because Logan is the same way and she mentioned once that Lisette was too."

"Oh." Chris breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Sorry about that but yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

"I figured it was something that would cause her to be a little reluctant. Take it from me...it's nothing against you but when the lifestyle is all you know, it's not easy to try anything different."

"I'm going to have to take your word for it because that's not..."

"You I know and there's nothing wrong with that at all." Aleister stated and Chris sighed.

"It sure as hell doesn't seem that way man, I swear."

{}{}{}{}{}

"It went...a lot better than I thought it would. We talked about how you and I met Aleister and then we talked about that night in the bar and how neither of us really do anything like picking up random people."

"That's true, I've never known you to do that and I really can't picture Chris doing it either." Logan said and Lisette smiled. "What else did you two talk about?"

"He asked why I reacted to him the way I did in the bar that night with you and Aleister. I told him it was because I had just taken the pregnancy test that day and I was freaking out. Chris then wanted to know if I ever thought of getting rid of the baby."

"You told him no, right?" Logan asked and Lisette looked at her, shocked.

"Of course I did!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Give her time to get used to the idea of a "normal" relationship. Show her that giving you a chance is worth it. I know you want to push because of the baby but you can't use that as a basis for your relationship." Aleister said and Chris laughed.

"We sound like a fucking episode of Oprah or something but I appreciate you talking to me about this."

"Oprah? You're showing your age...I was thinking more along the lines of Dr. Phil or something." He stated, chuckling when Hero flipped him off. "In all seriousness though...I know giving her time isn't going to be easy for you so anytime you need to talk, I'm here to listen."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Is that all you talked about?"

"No. He asked me again to give him a chance and I had to know whether it was just because of the baby."

"Understandable. What did he say?" Logan asked and Lisette smiled.

"He said it wasn't, that he's interested in me. He took me home and...we kissed."

"From the smile on your face I'm guessing that the kiss was a good one."

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that. Chris then said he would call me today and left."

{}{}{}{}{}

"By the way...I hear my kid is actually yours."

Chris laughed and shrugged. "Sorry man, we meant to tell you but what can I say? Logan just can't resist me."

"Shit, in your fucking dreams! I know she can't resist your hair though."

"Trust me...that seems to run in the family." Chris said, smiling as he thought back to Lisette running her fingers through his hair and pulling on it the night they were together.

"I don't even want to know. Pick up that controller and turn the game on so I can kick your ass."

"Now who's dreaming?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"So does this mean you're going to give him a chance?" Logan questioned and Lisette took a deep breath.

"It's not going to be easy to adjust to the type of relationship he needs and wants but...I believe I want to try."


End file.
